Down the despair hole (Totaldramadanganronpa)
by Lessoneritalia
Summary: Chris invited 22 people from the previous games to have a one more shot at the million once again. They arrive at a remote island called Koji Island. But as soon as they arrive at the island, they are met with a black and white bear who names himself as 'Monokuma'. And says that in order for them to win the million and get out of the island. Thus the start of despair begins..
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Choosing Despair

The office room was dark.

There was no light emitting from the window. It was dimly lit. But only the computer light was the only light that dimly lit half of the room. A man with chin-length, ash-brown hair and a stubble on his chin was the only person in the room. His eyes only focused the computer screen before him. And it was shown to be Chris

His typing was the only sound that can be heard. He continued to type in names in his computer and soon after he was done, and the printer had sprung to life. As it started to print out the paper that contained some profiles of people in it. it had their names, birthdays, records and etc.

The man rubbed his eyes with his fingers. and stood up to get the papers from the printer.

He immediately placed each of them in a clean white folder. Separating the files and placed them in a paper envelope. the new season was coming up. He cant believe that he actually agreed to a suggestion like that. But he knew he couldn't turn back now.

There was nothing he could've done in the first place.

But...then again.. he thought to himself.

A smirk was placed on his lips, as he leaned back onto his chair with his hands placed on the back of his head. "What better way to have a challenge in a more _**brutal**_ way?" He said to himself. As he chuckled and shook his head.

Just then a knock came to his door.

"Come in." The man said.

The door soon opened revealing Chef. His assistant.

"Geez Chris, atleast turn on the lights." Chef said as he sighed and opened the lights. The former winced as the brightness of the room began to kill away the darkness. And Chris shut his eyes tightly, and hissed. "Jesus Chef, close it. It burns." Chris said. "You have a guest. Atleast act like a normal person and not a creep." Chef said bluntly as he rolled his eyes.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever, still turn off the lights will you." He said. And Chef sighed in defeat as he went to close the lights again. "You better not do anything funny. I dont want to hear it either." Chef warned with a glare at the Total drama host, and soon left the room.

"Sure dont worry, I'll even make it loud even more." Chris yelled before he left.

As soon as he was alone, he sat back down and the door opened again after a few moments. And heard it close again. Chris looked up and saw a familiar face of a woman that was walking towards him.

He smiled coolly. And handed her the envelope.

"You really sure about all this?" Chris asked. The woman smiled. "There is no turning back now, and you of all people should already know that." The woman said, and opened the contents of the envelope and began to read the records of the folders. "I know, I'm just making sure. We already got the responses of agreement from the contestants, and they are all aboard." Chris replied, and leaned back onto his chair again.

"Well thats good enough for me. One shot for the game is what they need as bait ofcourse." The woman laughed. Then she became serious. "And soon my plan will be arranged accordingly..."

The host chuckled and shook his head. "Mind you, these kids wont be what you wanted easily. Even after that virtual war."

The woman smirked and looked at him.

"I know~ which is why the island that _**you**_ bought is already ready ages ago. And ofcourse, our little miss spectator has been waiting forever. I cant wait for _**her**_ to experience what _ **true**_ despair tastes like~" She smiled menacingly as she cackled. Chris looked at her with a swirl of black and white in his eyes.

The woman walked back to the door and turned to him before she left.

"By the way...what are we going to do about..."She trailed of as she looked at the door again and back at him.

The host just chuckled, and waved his hand dismissively. "Oh him? Dont worry...we plan to watch it later...and i'm sure after that your plan will soon start. I guarantee you that."

"Very good, of course you love the drama." The woman chuckled.

"As much as you love despair." The host said as the black and white swirl was still present in his eyes.

The woman soon opened the door and left him, and she soon started to sing in the hallways as she made her exit to the small three story building.

 _ **"**_ _Ring around the rosie"_

 _"Pocket full of posies"_

 _"Ashes~ Ashes~"_

 _"They all fall..."_

 _"_ _ **Down~**_ "


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shinning brightly in the blue sky.

The rays of the light had shone the water, making it sparkle against its radiance. The ocean blue waves crashed against each other to make a distinct sound and small ripples of tides appear.

Soon, a loud horn was honked from a large cruise ship that sailed across the waves with out a worry. The elegant white ship that sailed, was carrying the contestants of the new season of total drama for one last shot in the million over to a remote island called, Koji Island.

"Ah~ The ocean is so pretty~! I can't believe I'm on a cruise ship!" A girl, wearing a police officer uniform sighed happily. As she took in the beautiful sight of the blue ocean waters from the upper deck of the cruise.

She soon turned back as she heard soft footsteps, and saw a short girl, with auburn hair that was done up in twin tails. Wearing a green dress that matched up her red stockings and shoes. "Hey Ivy! Dont you agree with me?" The police officer cheerily said.

But the other girl had a distant look, and appeared that she wasn't paying attention.

"Ivy? Ivy. Ivyyyyyy...IVY!" The officer yelled

"W-wha! Oh what? Jamie?" Ivy turned to the officer woman who just tried to stifle a laugh.

"Geez, you've been spacing out again. I said isn't it amazing that were on a ship to go back to total drama again? Its awesome!" Jamie cheered happily.

The former hummed. "Yes it is. I'm happy to see all of you again, well not all of us though.." She sighed and looked out to the sea.

"Mm...yeah too bad for the others. But hey, we cant spoil the fun. Lets put on a brave face and do our best for the upcoming challenges." Jamie said with a determined look, that sparkle her eyes.

Ivy smiled at the officer infront of her.

"He he, of course. Lets do our best this time. " The distant girl agreed with a smile.

Jamie giggled and faced again the scenery infront of her. "Man, this sure takes me back to the Forgotten Island days. I remember when I first came to my first Total drama." She sighed as she started to remember her past days in a previous total drama that was held.

"I watched it, and you all were great. It gave me inspiration to draw a manga." Ivy said softly.

"Woah really?! Thats cool! You have to show me when were done with the games." Jamie squealed. Ivy nodded with a smile. "Sure."

The two girls soon talked for awhile, as the scene changed to the food hall in the deck below where Jamie and Ivy are. The food hall contained specialty dishes around the world. From America, Europe, Asia, Middle east, etc.

A girl with a shoulder-length magneta colored hair, was seen eating with three other girls at a table near the stage. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a red tank top, with ripped blue jeans that matched with her high frye black boots. "Man the food here is great! Thank god for Chris providing this for our trip!" She said.

"Sigh slow down will you Sarah, there is plenty more food where that came from." A girl wearing a blue cotton blazer with a white fitted shirt that matched her black denim jeans and grey converse shoes. She had long raven black hair that reached until her mid back. She looked at the rocker girl with slight annoyance as she finished eating her pasta.

"Sorry cant help it. It so good!" Sarah said with delight as she continued to eat like there was no tomorrow.

"Haha, just let her be Alice. She's enjoying so let her have her fun~" A ginger haired girl said as she ate along with the rocker girl. She was wearing a stripped red and white short sleeved T-shirt under under a open grayish black colored hoodie jacket, that matched along her leather belt that wrapped around on her waist with a thin metallic chain attached to it, along with a black short skirt, and medium length white socks with black converse shoes.

"Heck yeah Ginger agrees with me. Thats my girl! High-five!" Sarah grinned at the ginger-haired girl, and raised her hand for a high five. And the later gave her one as she did.

Alice sighed and rubbed her temples. "God why am i with you two..?' She grumbled in annoyance.

The two girls ignored her and just continued to eat as they spoke. Alice sighed and saw a girl wearing a white tank top and pink shorts, coming to their table with four slices of cake in her hands.

"Hey guys i'm back with the cake!" The girl said.

"Heck yeah! Dessert time!" Sarah cheered loudly.

"Ugh merde, dont shout at my ear." Alice glared at the rocker, while rubbing her right ear with her hand. "Oops sorry my bad. Ehehe.'' The former laughed sheepishly.

"Thanks for bring it Lucette." Ginger said with a smile, as she got her slice and soon ate.

"You're welcome~" The blonde girl said, and soon sat with them at their table. And they soon began to eat their dessert all together.

"Man. Cant you believe were coming back to Total drama again? Its like we all got another chance and that is totally rocking my groove." Sarah grinned as she looked at her companions.

"Yeah, I mean we all deserve a chance too. And its great to see everyone again." Lucette agreed.

"By everyone, you only mean Blake." Ginger stated plainly, as she looked at the blonde. The former blushed in red and puffed her cheeks. "H-hey not only him, but yes ofcourse I'm happy to see him too." She said. Ginger rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Happy as like literally talking to him for the most of the start of the cruise." Alice interjected as she at her cake. Lucette began to blush more. "H-Hey! Geez.."

"Mm that Blake reminds me of another prankster back in Total drama sci-fi. Haha! But well, hey, they bring out the best in the games, that I can tell." Sarah said with a smile.

"Well not that I disagree, but they did prove themselves during the virtual war. And they got my respect." Alice hummed with a smirk as she flipped her hair a bit.

"I bet this next season will be a great one to remember." Ginger piped in.

"Heck yeah! Ya'll better watch out! Me and Arnold gonna mop the stage once we arrive at the island." Sarah stood up and had a persistent look on her face, that shows that she was serious yet had a smile plastered on her lips. "Well dont get your hopes up, but I'll accept a challenge." Alice smirked, and looked up to her from her seat.

"Hey dont hog all the fun you two." Lucette said.

"Yeah, save some for the rest of us." Ginger added.

"Heck yeah! This is gonna be awesome! Woooo!" Sarah cheered, and pumped her fist in the air. Alice sighed, as she shook her head while the two girls giggled and laughed at the rocker girls energy.

Meanwhile..

The scene soon changed to the indoor pool of the main deck.

The pool was big and rectangular shaped. Garden chairs were set out on each of the four sides, along with towels and drinks.

A girl with elegant features was seen floating in the water with her back She was closing her eyes as she floated above the water. Using her arms to help her. She had a long red-orange hair that was tied into a high pony-tail. Her skin was fair and smooth. She wore a red striped bikini that showed all her curves and figure that any man would love to have a girl like her, and women would be envious of it.

The girl hummed in a small tune, as she relaxed above the water. She enjoyed the moment of relaxation she has right now. As it had been too long that she had last had some sort of treatment like this.

She opened her eyes as she heard a splash in the water.

The girl looked up and saw a guy with ash-blonde hair that was now in the pool with her. He had a bigger build and taller stature. He swept his damp hair aside and looked at her.

"Well you've got out of the loony bin Paris quite smoothly." The boy said, as he looked at her with a level emotion stare. The dancer smiled towards her old team mate. "Hello to you too Leonard. Got bored and decided to accompany me, hm?" She giggled and continued to swim around the pool.

"In your dreams. I was wondering how a psycho like you came back from there. That Nicholas was a touch cookie to crack, even for you." Leonard said as he started to swim, and continued the conversation.

"Chris needed extra members. He somehow managed to convince that silver-haired bastard, that I can be trusted again." Paris stated coolly as she floated on her back again above the water.

The former raised an eye-brow. "And he accepted it? Gee he aint that much of a brain at all." He said as he scowled and rolled his eyes and stopped swimming.

Paris smirked. "Why? Afraid that I might Kill you? Aww poor little Jag is scared of me." She teased with a giggle.

Leonard's eye twitch as he started to narrow her eyes at the dancer.

"You think I'm scared of you? Maybe the next thing you'll know that you cant touch me without me having to break those pretty little fingers of yours." Leonard said, and tried to keep his cool.

Paris gigged. "I'm kidding love~ I wont kill you. If you make me fall in-love with you, sure I will~." She smiled sweetly towards him.

"Yeah right, the only thing that you will fall for is your defeat in this season." Leonard added.

Paris swam close to him, but enough to have some space between them in the water. "I know you're bark and bite. But save it for the games. And its not just coming from me Jag. Other participants are after the same thing." She said in a calm yet serious tone. The brute sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, yeah...dont have to remind me all the time. Geez." He said.

Paris smiled, and went to the railings to get out of the pool.

Leonard watched the dancer closely, as she flipped her long pony-tail aside, and squeezed the water out of her hair to dry. Paris got a towel and wiped herself to dry up. She set the towel down and went to one of the garden chairs to sit down and relax as she dries off under the bright lights. "You know, I have to thank Nicholas for letting me out. But that doesn't change my _**hate**_ for him. But yes." Paris said.

"He's a lucky man then..glad that's not me." Leonard said, and he continued to swim around the pool.

"Jealous?" She smirked as she put her sunglasses on.

"In your dreams." The former said in disgust. But the dancer just laughed.

Soon after a few minutes, a boy with an emo-look and blonde hair came to the pool area. Holding a notebook and a pencil in hand. He was looking around the room for a little while and soon began to write down on the notebook he had in his hand.

"Hm? Why Hello Cedric." Paris said, as she greeted him while pushing down her sun glasses.

The emo-boy glared at her. "Its Cyrus not Cedric." He corrected.

"Oops, sorry. But what are you doing here? Gonna swim?" Paris asked.

"No, can't you see? I'm writing duh." The emo boy answered sarcastically. As he rolled his eyes. "Oh i see.." Paris hummed.

"You really gonna right it here? You do know thats going to get wet." Leonard pointed out. "I'm not stupid. As long as I dont get in the water jeez." Cyrus rolled his eyes and continued to write down on his notebook. "What are you writing about anyway?" Paris asked curiously. "Its inspirations that I'm going to use for my new story." Cyrus replied as his eyes were glued onto his notebook.

"What? Inspirations on how to get eliminated easily?" Leonard smirked cockily.

"I'd rather see you eliminated first. Jocks like you aren't even smart enough to understand what great literature is." Cyrus countered as he glared at the blonde brute, and stopped writing for a moment. Leonards eye twitched. "You really wanna play with fire huh? You dont scare me." He said. "And i'm not scared of you either. And once I win this season, you will bite back your words." Cyrus glared at him and said.

Leonard gave a half-heart chuckle. "Whatever, I doubt you will even try. Go back and sulk in your emo cornered fantasy." He said, and waved his hand dismissively. Cyrus clenched his hands together as they formed a fist. "Just you wait, I will win." he said, and started to walk away.

As Cyrus was about to walk away, Leonard crashed down to the pool again creating a splash and it unluckily hit the emo-boy. making his notebook all wet in each of the pages. Cyrus widen his eyes, and turned back to Leonard with a glare. "What the hell you bastard?!" Cyrus yelled furiously.

Leonard wiped his wet face and looked at him. "What? Scared to get a little water on you?" Leonard asked with a smirk.

Cyrus clenched his fist and glared at him. "You just wait till I beat you in the challenges." He said, and soon stormed outside the room.

Paris looked at Leonard, as she lowered her sunglasses and raised an eye brow. "You really had to do that?" She asked.

Leonard shrugged and started to swim again. "As you said, better wait for the games.."

Paris sighed and lay back down and put her glasses on. "Boys..." She said and began to relax again.

The scene soon changed to the Billiard room.

The room was big, it has eight billiard pools with the balls in the alignment triangle. The walls were decorated with green wallpaper. The ceiling had a small chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. The floors were carpeted with a lush velvet red carpet. Paintings were hung in the walls that were made by various of different artists.

Four people stood around one billiard pool, holding the playing sticks. They started to play one round of pool.

"Gee this sure is a tricky situation.." A man with chin length brown hair mused as he scanned the balls that were scattered in the pool.

"Hmm...who's turn is it again?" A man with jet black hair and a green cargo shirt asked.

"Mm, I believe it's miss Lucy's turn. I wonder what move you'll make that will transend the butterfly effect?" The former said to the short girl that had fluffy orange hair, and her eyes had one red pigment on the other. She was wearing a floral blouse with black leggings and flats.

"Hmph, is anything that comes out from your mouth just about that 'Butterfly effect' Kazuo?" The girl asked. As she went to the edge of the billiard pool and bend as she aimed the stick at the white ball and tried to aim the eighth ball. She hit the white ball, but missed her target as she instead put a green and orange ball in the pit instead. She clicked her tongue, and stood up straight.

The said man just gave of a shrug. "Well that depends~ but it is interesting to know what happens of the made choice you know." Kazuo gave of a smile as he closed his eyes with a small chuckle.

Lucy rolled her eyes, and turned to the dark haired male beside Kazuo. "Desmond, its your turn." She says.

The said man nodded. "Alright." He soon went to the side of the pool, and bend over to aim the white ball at the red and green balls that were next to the eighth ball. He took a deep breath and did his shot. The white ball had hit the three balls at once, yet it was not enough for the eighth to go to the pit but hit a blue ball and it went to the hole instead. He sighed and stood up. "Well almost had it." Desmond shook his head, and stood back up.

"There there, theres always a next time. But probably you're getting a little rusty." Lucy smirked a bit.

"Funny." Desmond said and rolled his eyes. "Shane, its your turn."

The boy with a grey hoodie silently walked towards them as he left his spot in the wall. His crimson eyes scanned the balls that were scattered around. He bend over and aimed his stick at the white ball. He soon made his move, and watched the white ball hit the two balls and it scattered to the sides. But none had landed to the pit in the end. Shane glared and clicked his tongue in annoyance, and gripped his stick.

"Well that was an unlucky turn out." Kazuo whistled with a smirk. Shane glared at him silently and didn't speak. Kazuo just laughed, as he raised his hands in defense. And the former went back to his spot next to the wall.

"Well you seem pretty confident. Think you're going to win with one shot?" Desmond asked.

"Not really. I just let things be. Which ever the effect will take me, thats what I'm interested to know and how will it affect me later." Kazuo answered.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Again with that thing about that damn 'Butterfly effect." She groaned. "I swear, even after that virtual war, that thing still comes out of your mouth."

"Why thank you for the compliment." Kazuo smiled. And Lucy glared at him in annoyance. Shane rolled his eyes. "Instead of talking about that crap, make your damn move already." He said.

Kazuo smiled, and went to the billiard pool. "Ofcourse." He hummed in thought as he scanned his eyes around the pool table. He smoothly went over to the side and bend over to aim the white ball towards the other side. He closed one eyes and waited for a moment. "Hmm...I wonder what happens if i increased a bit my hit..?" He wondered aloud.

He soon made his move, he delivered a slightly powerful hit to the white ball. It immediately hit the side and hit the other balls and three of them hit the pit, and one by one the other balls were hit and all of them had landed into the four pits. Along with the eighth ball that slowly went to the pit. Lucy, Desmond, and Shane watched intently at the some how amazing hit and the eighth ball landed inside the pit. Making Kazuo instantly the winner of the game.

"What the...you won?" Lucy said in shock, and her eyes widen in disbelief.

Shane blinked his eyes in shock and disbelief, but clicked his tongue and scoffed as he turned away.

"Well that was surprisingly lucky.." Desmond stated, and set the stick aside. Kazuo smiled and raised his eye brows. "Well guess my butterfly effect showed that i won. Hmm, I wonder if this luck will happen once the challenge starts. I wonder whats going to happen?" Kazuo thought aloud.

"There he goes again with that blabber." Lucy groaned sarcastically, and rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of the challenge, this time it isn't going to have the virtual aspect like in sci-fi." Desmond said.

"Well duh, ofcourse. That means we are going to use reality this time. And challenges are sure going to be brutal. Chris is a sadistic bastard ever since." Lucy said, and looked at him.

"One shot again at the games, and all of the contestants came from different games.. I wonder how will that affect us?" Kazuo asked again.

"True. The Forgotten Island could have an advantage, since theirs was based in the real world." Desmond said.

"Well for what ever reason, I'm sure that I'm going to win." Lucy stated proudly, as her red eye glowed. Desmond smirked towards her as well. "Hey dont get too cocky, we're here too." He said.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try~." Lucy taunted.

Shane rolled his eyes at the scene. "You are all full of yourselves." He set his stick aside, and placed his hands in his hoodie pockets as he walked out of the room.

"As if you aren't yourself." Lucy said, before he left. Shane stopped walking, and turned his head to meet her gaze. "Well last time I checked you still lost didnt even reached half the ending." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry who was voted out first before me because no social game?" Lucy countered.

Shane glared at her and stepped closer. "You talk big for a weak girl, as if you can be good in a physical challenge." he said.

"You talk as if you won." Lucy glared at him as her red eye glowed.

Shane scoffed. "You dont scare me.."

"Hey, stop it. Dont start fighting now." Desmond interfered before they did something worse. Shane and Lucy glared at each other before Shane walked away. "Just you wait in the games..dont get too comfortable and cocky." He said and soon left the room.

Lucy clicked her tongue and crossed her arms. "Ugh I hate him...he's never changed.." She scoffed.

"Well thats interesting to know. I wonder how the butterfly effect will handle this?" Kazuo wondered again. Lucy groaned. "I swear, you're still on the top of my list."

Kazuo just merely laughed.

"And i also wonder if I'll stay on that list too." He said. Lucy glared at him. And Desmond just shook his head.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the deck. The game room was being used as well.

The room had a future-game like atmosphere. Decorated with neon lights in both the ceiling and the walls, and different arcade games were laid out for people to play.

Three people were seen playing the mario kart video game. All three were turning the wheels as they focused on the screen that showed their characters riding a kart and racing against each other.

"Argh, hey! Stop throwing the turtle power-up on me Blake!" A girl with long, flowing black hair that reached until her back. And had a single white streak in her hair that was noticable. She was looking at the screen with an angry look on her face as her kart was pushed again out of the track and into the water. "Ugh! Damn it!" She yelled.

The said boy smirked and went ahead. "Well not my fault. Now time to get you Clint, you wont win 1st place this time!" He declared as his character got again a power up box. And it was the turtle shell again. He was wearing a red shirt with black splotches of textile paint as a design, that matched his blue cargo shorts. He had blonde hair that was swept onto the side, and had pale skin.

The boy next to him, who wore a vintage brown jacket with a white v neck shirt underneath. And wore faded blue jeans that matched his top. He didn't speak or utter a single word. And just silently focused on the screen, as his character was in first place. Blake's character zoomed past the others, and soon made it too 2nd place and saw Clint's character just up ahead. He smirked and got ready the power-up.

Just as he was about to send it off, and aimed to Clint's character. Nymeria's character did a squid power-up and the squid landed on Blake's character, causing him to lose vision and his eyes widen in shock. "No! Damn it!" He cried out.

"Thats what you get for using power ups and hitting me!" Nymeria said, and soon took on the 2nd place role and caught up to Clint's character. Both on equal speed, side by side.

They were both almost in the finish line, and soon after Blake's character came back and caught up to them.

Their eyes so focused on the screen as they soon approached the end.

But then...

"AAAHHHH! THE GOVERNMENT IS HERE! THEY ARE WATCHING OUR EVERY MOVE! EVERYONE EVACUATE THE BOAT QUICK! FOR YOUR LIFEEEE!"

A loud yell was heard as the door quickly opened. And a boy with about an average height, who wore a short sleeved grey shirt, barged into the room startled the three, and steered away from the track. Yet luckily Clint was still in place and won the game instantly.

"Awww man! I almost had it!" Nymeria groaned out in frustration.

Blake turned to the former who barged in the room. And saw him in a corner as if trying to find something. "What the hell are you on about again Keith? Jeez." He asked, with his tone that was slightly annoyed.

"The government! They're on this ship! They have captured us! We're trapped!" Keith exclaimed, as his paranoia took him over.

"Not this again..." Nymeria sighed softly as she face palmed. Clint just looked at the scene, and didn't utter a single word.

"Its the truth! Men in black and white suites with emblems attached to them are controlling the ship! And cctv camera's everywhere!" Keith exclaimed again. And paced around the room frantically. "I knew this season was a set-up! We're being set up by the government!"

Blake and Nymeria exchanged glances and sighed, and they both went closer to him. To try and calm him down. "Keith theres nothing to worry about. Theres no government spies of what ever here. Its all for the broad casting for the season." Nymeria said.

"Yeah, besides the men whom you saw are part of the crew. Chris hired them remember?" Blake reminded and he crosed his hands.

Keith looked at them, as his eyes were still with fear and his body was still tense. "W-We don't know that! What if maybe we were on a duplicate ship, heading towards their hide out right now for hostage? Then thats the end of us!" He exclaimed and paced around in circles and looking around frantically.

"Sigh, Keith listen. We are not in a government ship. And we are going to be fine-" Blake was interupted by a loud boom somewhere above them.

All the color drained from Keith's face and gripped his tinfoil hat that he was wearing. And he soon ran to the door. "Thats it! I need to get out of here! They will never take me alive and use me for their experiments! Never!" He soon went out and went to the railings to try and jump off.

The three widen their eyes and quickly went and stopped the paranoid teenager from falling to his death in the water. Clint quickly grabbed hold of him by the collar of his shirt. And brought him back to the floor board. But didnt let him go as he struggled. And started yelling again about the government.

Both Nymeria, and Blake just sighed and soon resumed in trying to calm down the frantic teenager.

Some where in the upper main deck of the ship. An open bar was beside the outdoor pool and another mingle of the cast in the new season were sitting down in the chairs that faced the bar, and a girl with olive-green hair and ivory colored skin was making drinks for the three boys who sat in-front of her. And talked to each other..

"So to make the story short, I'll never go again to a paint ball shooting range, if that girl was there again." The boy wearing a soccer shirt chuckled, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hmm...that was really quite interesting. Your old team mate managed to one up you single handed." The voice belonged to the male beside him, he wore a silver tailored suite that matched his black necktie. He wore matching black slacks and grey leather shoes. His gentle velvet voice had matched his well dressed appearance.

The former laughed. "Yeah i hear ya! But Nelly is pretty cool and all that. But of course, i have to try and be that level too and that's why I'm here for another shot again!" The soccer boy had a serious look in his eye and held his fists.

"Such energy for you Arnold, but keep things a little down low and talk less. Thats my advice for you." The girl who acted as their bartender, passed them both their drinks. And placed a gloved hand on her hip. She wore a buttoned up, orange dress shirt and wore black denim shorts and wore black stockings that matched along her brown combat boots. Her olive green hair had reached her back side and her amber eyes had a playful nature in them.

The two boys got their drink and both took a sip. "Proceed with caution as always, probably wouldn't hurt to follow." The silver suited boy said with a small smile as he looked at the girl in front of him. The olive girl smiled. "You follow it as your rule Quincey, so you should know it better."

"Ofcourse, I need to be as I serve lord Wesley and protect him as well." Quincy said in a serious tone, and he took a sip of his drink.

"So chivalrous~" The girl giggled.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Man you two need to see more people to not talk rich even for a bit. But I understand you there Eliza. And i'll try to keep that in mind." The soccer boy said with a signature grin.

"Total drama showed us everything we needed to know in our last seasons. This is our second chance that cannot be missed." Eliza hummed.

"She's right. But have a little faith. I'm sure we will be well." Quincey smiled.

"Heck yeah! This season is totally going to be awesome!" Arnold cheered. Eliza giggled at their optimism and soon anther figure had stepped in the room.

"Oh, pardon me. Didn't know that you three would be in here." A boy who wore a jester-like outfit and smirked. He had a small blue tear tattooed on his face below the eye. Eliza smiled to him. "Just mingling, why dont you join us? Theres enough room." She invited. The jester boy smiled. "I would love to."

The jester went to the bar, and sat next to Quincey and had a smile plastered onto his face. Eliza turned to him and gave him the drink list. "See anything that you like? I can recommend my personal favorites as long as i'm not counted." She winked playfully.

"Haha! Such a flirt you are darling~. But I'll just have Melon Ball for today, sorry." He smiled, and set down the drink list.

Eliza smiled. "Alright something sweet to start the day huh Jackie?" She asked as she got the ingredients. The jester boy nodded. "Well atleast it motivates some spirit, my dearest Eliza." He said, while winking flirtatiously.

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Geez get a room you two."

"As if you haven't flirted in public before." Quincey stated. And the former looked away.

Eliza giggled and shook her head, and soon started to prepare the drink. "I'll get started then." She said, and soon proceeded to making the drink.

As Eliza went to make his drink the two boys started talking to the jester boy.

"Hey Jackie, nice to see you're still wearing that costume. Still matches you." Arnold grinned.

"Good to see you as well Arnold. Smiling as always, even before you are about to enter the season again with a fail start after." Jackie said bluntly as he smiled.

"Ha fail? I might win the first challenge without you guys knowing! Along with Sarah ofcourse." Arnold said, as he had a small blush on his face at the end of his sentence.

The jester smiled. "Its great to see you two still happy in your relationship. Quincey, when will you get one as well hm?" Jackie asked.

The silver boy raised his eyebrow as he drank his liquor. "Me?"

"Why there is no other guy named Quincey in this room." Jackie said.

"Well...I'm not interested." Quincey answered simply as set his drink down. Both the jester and the soccer boy were a bit shocked at his answer

"Not interested? Girls not your type or something?" Arnold asked. But Quincey simply shook his head. "Nothing like that of course. I just dont need one because I'm busy. And because of my job, I simply wont have any time for her." Quincey stated simply.

"So sweet and touching." Jackie sighed dramatically and pretended to wipe a fake tear.

"Well...you are a body guard and all. But you dont have anyone that you like at all?" Arnold asked. "Of course there should be tons of girls that are hot and pretty over there in that rich side."

"There are, but of course I still have my priorities first.." The former answered, as he gave of a soft sigh.

Eliza soon came back with Jackie's drink, and set it down the table. "Mm...such a loyal servant to your master. I admire that." She said.

"Atleast enjoy some away time, I mean dude, you're in total drama again. Like pump up." The soccer boy said. "Forget about the job for awhile and have fun."

"True true. I agree with Arnold!" Jackie agreed with a grin.

The silver haired boy blinked, and hummed. "Well...I guess you could be right."

"Well then get ready for the first challenge when I wipe the floor with you." Arnold laughed. The jester grinned. "Thats some high spirits, I like it~" Eliza giggled and got herself a glass, and pour herself some whiskey. And soon held up her glass. "Well, lets make a toast.." She said.

The three boys nodded. "What should we toast about?" Jackie asked as he tilted his head.

"To best luck in the games." Eliza said. The three boys nodded, and raised their glasses. "Well.. best luck to us all." Quincey said with a smile. And their glasses clinked together.

As soon as they did, a sound of a camera shutter came and they turned around and saw a girl with a camera and smiled at them. "I like the picture, its a great shot!" The girl grinned.

"Hey thats cool Caitlyn! Can I see?" Arnold asked as he stood up and walked over to the journalist.

She nodded and showed him the picture in her camera. "Woah cool!" The soccer boy awed in amazement. The former girl giggled. "Thanks."

"Well still making memories ofcourse. And I took alot of photos already with the others." Caitlyn said. And showed him the other photos with the other contestants.

"Seems like the others are excited." Eliza giggled and propped her arms on the table and bend over.

"You could say that." The journalist said. Eliza giggled and drank her drink.

They all spend their time in the bar and talking, and soon after a few moments. A voice came from the speakers and announcement was made.

 _"Attention all passengers, we are pleased to inform you that the ship is already near your destination. We are happy to have had you as our guests. Thank you and good luck on your new season in total drama."_

Everyone heard the announcement, and they soon went to the deck to see the cruise slowly approaching the island.

"I can't believe it! Were already here!" Sarah cheered as she looked over the railings.

"Alright! Everyone, this marks the opening of the season!" Jamie said with a huge smile on her face. Eliza chuckled and shook her head. "Calm down poliza. Don't get too excited." She said, and pulled her cap down to cover her eyes. "Ah! Hey! Eliza!" The police officer whined as she shook of her hand away. And pouted towards the girl and the later smiled innocently.

"Oh, since were almost at the island lets have a picture." Caitlyn suggested, while raising up her camera.

"Sound like a great idea." Ivy said softly.

"I agree, lets make a group picture to remember the first moment we arrive on the island." Lucette placed her palms together and looked at Blake. "Blake, lets be beside each other in the picture." She said to the prankster with a small blush. "Oh, uh sure." The later nodded.

Ginger eyed the two with a small glare and rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Alright small people in the front. That means you Cyrus." Lucy snickered at the emo boy.

Cyrus' eye twitched, and narrowed her eyes at her. "As if you arent one yourself."

"Least i had a growth spurt. You still look the emo kid who still can't survive on his own." Lucy commented with a bored expression.

"Why you-!"

"Hey, knock it off you two.." Desmond cut in as he stepped in the middle, and pushed the two apart from each other before they could bicker more.

"I'd rather not..I hate pictures.." Leonard stated. And Shane, who was beside him nodded in agreement. Both tried to leave, but their arms were brought back in the group by Jackie.

"Why don't be such a kill joy you two~. the picture needs to be complete!" Jackie grinned, as he held both of their wrists with an iron grip.

"What the hell, let go of me." Shane glared at the Jester. But the former just merely smiled at the menacing glare that he received by the two, and just laughed.

"Hey! Focus on the camera! I already set the timer." Caitlyn said, as she rushed back beside Nymeria and looked at the camera.

Kazuo looked at the railings, and he tilted his head and hummed and went to stand on it.

"Alright everyone compress together and...

... **smile**!"

 ***Click!***

The shutter sound of the camera went off, and soon their picture was taken.

The picture was composed with most of them smiling at the camera.

Lucy, Cyrus and Ivy were in the front. Lucy smiled along with Ivy, but the emo boy just remained a neutral face. Behind them was Alice, Lucette, Blake, Ginger, Keith, Caitlyn and Nymeria. The four girls were smiling along with Blake's signature grin. But Alice looked away from the camera and Keith with a paranoid expression that was still plastered on his face. The last row contained Leonard and Shane who were both glaring at Jackie who had a big smile on his face. Paris, Eliza, Jamie, Sarah, Leonard, and Clint. Jamie smiled widely along with Sarah and Arnold. Paris, Eliza and Clint gave of a small smile. And Kazuo just stood on the railing with a smile that plastered on his face as well.

As soon as the picture was done taking.

Kazuo spoke to himself. "I wonder what happens if I fall..." He looked down, and saw the blue waves crashing onto the ship. Kazuo let go of the pole that supported his balance. His body weight started to make him go down, and soon he started to fall.

But a hand shot out to grab his hand to prevent him from falling.

"What the hell are you doing trying to fall off the boat huh?!" Alice yelled at him.

Kazuo looked over his shoulder, and saw the black haired girl, who had her hand grabbed onto his to prevent him from falling. The former boy looked at her face in amusement as his eyes widen. And he was pulled back onto the deck.

"Jesus christ Kazuo! What do you think you're doing? Do you want to die?!" Alice yelled at him.

Kazuo was silent and blinked at her. And tilted her head.

"So this is what the butterfly effect had for me if I tried to fall of the boat." Kazuo said. And he formed a smile towards Alice, as if nothing happened. "Alice saved me. Now thats really interesting."

Alice looked at him and squinted her eyes in confusion. "What?"

"What? Its actually interesting. To see that you went out of your way to save me...it must mean something." Kazuo said, and tilted his head.

Alice's face heated up with anger yet she was also blushing. "W-What do you mean 'mean something?!' I was saving your ass!" She stuttered.

Kazuo continued to smile and inched his face closer to hers. "Then you must really care about me~" He teased. "I'm touched." He said. Alice balled her hand to a fist and punched him right in the face and walked away.

Quincey and Clint rushed up to Kazuo's side.

"Are you ok?" The hitman asked.

The former groaned a bit, and just laughed weakly. "I guess the butterfly effect also led me to this result haha."

Eliza stifled a laugh, and shook her head. And Paris sighing as she shook her head in disappointment.

Meanwhile on the island...

Chris was standing on the beach, he was looking out to the sea and saw the cruise ship that the cast were on slowly approaching.

"Well...here they come. I guess everything is set huh?" He said, and turned to the person beside him. The person didn't answer, and just kept quiet while watching the cruise ship approaching the land.

Chris smirked and closed his eyes and turned away from the scene.

"You should go back to the room. If they see you, we're screwed.." Chris said with a smirk. And brushed past them. And still no voice came from them as well.

And soon the person looked at the host who had a sinister smile, and the eyes swirling in black and white. And walked away from the beach to go back to the mansion. Leaving Chris alone.

The host looked at the ship that had already landed on the docks.

His eyes continued to swirl, and he gave a low chuckle.

" _ **Welcome...to despair...**_ "


End file.
